phineas and ferb chat
by inusgirllovesmonkeys
Summary: another one of those chat storys
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New story! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned this show I would be one of the happiest people I know.**

_Luv2build-phineas_

_Don't talk much123-ferb_

_Candy bell23-candace_

_Luv da oblivious 1- Isabella_

_Luv da math- baljeat_

_IBull-e u-Buford_

Luv2buildhas signed in

Don't talk much123 has signed in

Luv da oblivious 1has signed in

Luv da oblivious 1:hey guys, watcha doin'?

Luv2build: we don't know yet, hey who do u love that's oblivious

Don't talk much123: *snickers*

Luv da oblivious 1: ummmmmmmmm uh it's just name… *shifts eyes nervously*

Don't talk much123: *grabs popcorn*

Luv2build: k… anyway has any one seen perry

Don't talk much123: awww and it was just getting good

Luv2build: 0_0

Luv da oblivious 1: 0_0

Don't talk much123: what?

Luv da oblivious 1: u talk?

Don't talk much123: um yeah…

Luv2build: e_0

Luv da oblivious1: e_0 THE WORLDS' GONE MAD

Luv2build: IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!**(A/n: haha yay I spelt it right!)**

Don't talk much123: *rolls eyes*

Luv da oblivious1: XD

Luv da math has signed on

luv2build: sup 'jeat

Luv da math: u know u really can't pull that off

Luv2build: *sigh* I know…

Luv da oblivious1: oh gtg my mom brought home cake! Yummy! Bye guys

Everyone: bye!

Luv da oblivious1 has signed off

Candy bell23 has signed in

Ibull-e u has signed in

Candy bell23: I cant belive u guys made a chat room, that is so lame

Ibull-e u: Ur lame

Don't talk much123: *grabs popcorn, again*

Candy bell23: well you and your dorks better not be anywhere near my chat room

Don't talk much123: *munches popcorn*

Candy bell23: DO NOT IGNORE ME!

Luv2build: ok ok ok gosh.

Candy bell23: don't use that tone with-

Candy bell23 has been disconnected

Luv2build: ferrrrrb

Don't talk much123: she was getting annoying…

Luv da math: 0_0; I'm gonna go now bye!

Luv2build: we should go 2 ferb… bye guys

Luv da math has sighed off

Don't talk much123 has signed off

Luv2build has signed off

Ibull-e u: im all aloneeeeeeeeeeeeee

Ibull-e u has sined off

**Well how was it?**

**Buford: it sucked**

**Isabella: no it didn't **

**Buford: yes it did**

**Isabella: no**

**Buford: no**

**Isabella: you want people to know your big dark secret early?**

**Buford: nooooooo, what I meant to say was it was lovely.**

**Tell me what you think… review!**


	2. batman random stalker chicks & fossils

**Got the batman theme stuck in my head! Dunanunanan dunanuna BATMAN!**

**Disclaimer: if I had a dollar for ever day I didn't have the show Id be so rich I could almost buy it (not really XD) actually a dollar a day sounds nice**

_Luv2build-phineas_

_Don't talk much123-ferb_

_Candy bell23-candace_

_Luv da oblivious 1- Isabella_

_Luv da math- baljeat_

_IBull-e u-Buford_

_Antique_man- PnF's daddy XD_

_Random_creppy_staker_chick- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

Luv2build has signed in

Luv da oblivious 1 has signed in

Luv da oblivious 1: hmmmm in the city of love! Oh sorry didn't see you sign on XD my bad!

Luv2build: it ok… hmmm seems like ive heard that song b4…

Luv da oblivious 1: me 2… OH I KNOW! I heard it in paris… ya know THE city of love

Luv2build: yeah…hmmm maybe… no… that can't be it, she would never…but if she did…

Luv da oblivious 1: WHO WHO!

Luv2build has set their status to away

Luv da oblivious 1: awwwwwwww darn

_Don't talk much123 has signed in_

_Luv da math has signed _

Luv da oblivious 1: where did phin go? Is he upset

_Don't talk much123: _why would he be upset; he just went 2 da bath room…

Luv da oblivious 1: oh…no reason

Luv2build has set their status to available

_Don't talk much123: seeeeeeeee he 'available' *raises eyebrows*_

Luv da oblivious 1: shut the **** up DX

Luv2build: I am so confuzled **(a word me and my friend used, don't know if other ppl know it…)**

_Don't talk much123:_ that's the idea XD, and izzy SHAME ON YOU XD

_Luv da math: _were still here you know

_Don't talk much123: O_o _

Luv2build: 0_0

_Don't talk much123:e_0_

_Luv da math: dunanananananana dunananananann BATMAN!211!111111_

_Don't talk much123: O….K then _

_Random_creppy_staker_chick has logged on_

_Random_creppy_staker_chick: I LOVE YOU BALJEET!_

_Random_creppy_staker_chick has sign off_

_Luv da math: … I feel defiled…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh she is here!-_

_Luv da math has been disconnected_

_Random_creppy_staker_chick has signed in_

_Random_creppy_staker_chick: let that be a lesson, never let a rabid fan loose =) muhuhahahahhaha_

_Random_creppy_staker_chick has signed off_

_Don't talk much123: I'm scared for life_

Luv2build: poor baljeet…

Luv da oblivious 1: POOR BALJEET? POOR GINGER she is going to be heart broken

Luv2build: y

Luv da oblivious 1: no comprende …

Luv2build: ok ummm so what do you what to do?

Luv da oblivious 1: idk, gonna go get on deviant and draw phinbella pictures *smiles evilly because phin doesn't know what I'm talking about*

Luv da oblivious 1 has signed out

Luv2build: we should go too I mean I can already smell din-

_Antique_man has signed in_

_Antique_man: fossils DUN DUN DUN_

_Antique_man has signed out_

_Luv2build has signed out_

_Don't talk much123 has signed out_

**FOSSILS DUN DUN dun! Listening to Clair de Lune XD love that song! Please review**

**Vanessa fans yay whoohoo for the next chapter is for you! I made a rhyme xj **

**Baljeet: who is that creepy girl who attacked me?**

**Me: I…don't…know… umm until next time folks XD good night!**


	3. vanessa, ferb, and love intrests

**OMG I FINNALY UPDATED SOMETHING**. **I appolgise if this chappie sucks im trying really hard to update. So after ummm lets see about ****FIVE MONTHS ****I am updating this story! **

**Oh and by the way…I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! XD**

_Luv2build-phineas_

_Don't talk much123-ferb_

_Candy bell23-candace_

_Luv da oblivious 1- Isabella_

_Luv da math- baljeat3 c=_

_IBull-e u-Buford_

_Antique_man- PnF's daddy XD_

_Random_creppy_staker_chick- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_Ness_the _mystery- I'll give you one guess…_

_Doofy_doof— doof-_wow that's so original

Don't talk much123 has signed in

Don't talk much123:=( all alone

Ness_the _mystery has signed in

Ness_the _mystery: hi

Don't talk much123: hello =)

Ness_the _mystery: who are you e_0

Don't talk much123: wouldn't you like to know…Vanessa c=

Ness_the _mystery: that's not creepy at all *coughsarcasticcough*

Don't talk much123: lol. Jk jk its ferb

Ness_the _mystery: how'd you know it was me?

Don't talk much123: *blushes* would it sound corny if I said I'd know you any where? He he

Ness_the _mystery: that's… kind of sweet…I guess. =/

Doofy_doof has signed in

Doofy_doof: STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! DX** (A/N: this is a reference to the commentary on the chronicles of meep-it's a DVD, but you can find it on YouTube.)**

Doofy_doof has signed out

Ness_the _mystery: im going to kill him D=

Don't talk much123:soooooooo, was that the guy you flew off with in France?

Ness_the _mystery: yup, sorry for ditching you

Don't talk much123: …

Ness_the _mystery: …my mom's picking me up from my dad's place, thank god!

Don't talk much123: they're not together?

Ness_the _mystery: no, my mom divorced him

Don't talk much123: =:'c that's sad

Ness_the _mystery: yeah…..well my mom's here so I'm going to go. Bye ferb c:=

Don't talk much123: c:=

Ness_the _mystery has signed off

Luv da math has signed in

Luv2build has signed in

Luv da oblivious 1 has signed in

Don't talk much123: c=

Luv2build: *yawns* what got you so happy

Don't talk much123: …

Luv da math: doesn't anyone care about me? That rabid girl bit me!

Luv da oblivious 1: no one but ginger cares…oops ^_^; she's going to kill me now

Luv da math has signed off

Luv da oblivious 1: has anyone noticed that baljeet has had the most love interests out anyone we know?

Luv2build: what? Who?

Luv da oblivious 1: well there's ginger, that pretty girl from the math team,and meshite…or whatever her name was

Luv2build: that's messed up

Don't talk much123: agreed.

Luv da oblivious 1: ima go now! byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Luv2build: mkay bye bye.

Don't talk much123: bye.

Luv da oblivious 1 has signed out

Luv2build: I still haven't figured out her name yet… it confuses me -_-;

Don't talk much123: phineas, you truly are an idiotic genius

Luv2build: =) I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Lol

Don't talk much123: mum has breakfast waiting for us, we'd better go

Luv2build: mkay

Don't talk much123 has signed off

Luv2build has signed off

**How was it? **

**Phineas: Isabella's name is very confusing. Inusgirl will you explain it to me?**

**Me: uhhhh umm. You'll find out in the next chapter! Hehe ^-^;**

**Phineas: ok…hey where's Perry?**


End file.
